Confession Room
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: The girls of the 104 are taking turns telling each other about the person they have feelings for. Will they be able to get a stubborn Annie to reveal her feelings as well, and if they do, will a certain someone be there to overhear it all?


**AN: I sure am on a roll with these fanfictions, aren't I? I have six more requests waiting in my inbox on Tumblr, so it's more than likely going to be a busy week/weekend for me~ **

**There are is a slight mention of other pairings in this fic including:**

**YumiKuri (Ymir x Christa)**

**Springles (Connie x Sasha)**

**Hannah x Franz**

**Mina x Jean (I don't really ship it, but I needed someone to pair her up with for the sake of the fic)**

**EreKasa (Eren x Mikasa)**

**That's about it! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The atmosphere was light and friendly as the girls of the 104th Training Squad sat around in their barrack, discussing their personal lives; namely, the boys they had their eyes and hearts set on. With the door of the building open to let in the nice, night breeze, one by one - going in a circle - each girl blushed and giggled a little, before finally confessing who it was they were pining for.

First up was Hannah, who denied it at first profusely, but finally gave in and told of her and Franz's relationship. Next up was Mina, who stuttered out that she may or may not have feelings for Jean. Ymir and Christa were skipped over, seeing as it was obvious the two had feelings for each other. Sasha and Mikasa were very open about their feelings; Sasha readily confessed her feelings for Connie, while Mikasa stated that no matter what, she would always remain at Eren's side.

The girls were so caught up in their chatter, that they almost completely forgot about one girl sitting silently on her bed, indulged in a book, trying to drown out the voices of the others. A glance in her direction from Mina, though, ruined that sweet moment of solitude.

"Hey, Annie! You still haven't said who you like!" she said, turning her body so that she was fully facing the other girl. "Aren't you going to tell us? It's only fair! We told each other who we liked."

Looking up from her book for a brief second, Annie shot Mina a warning glance, not wanting to be pestered over such a stupid topic. She had no time for boys or confusing feelings. Besides, even if she _did_ like someone, she'd never tell.

"Come on, Annie," Sasha started, obviously not taking Annie's glare as any sign to back down. "It's not like we're going to tell anybody about this. Girl's oath!" she smiled, crossing her finger over her heart with a grin.

Getting up from her seat next to Christa, Ymir walked over to where Annie was sitting and took the book from her hands, dangling it in front of her without a care in the world. "Come on Leonhardt, spill it." she said, a smirk on her face, amused by the scowl on Annie's rapidly reddening one. "Unless you're scared or somethin'."

There were a few nervous glances between the girls in the room, and a few words of warning directed at Ymir from Christa as the tension in the room grew thick enough to cut with a knife. Annie continued to glare down the girl in front of her, wondering if it would be easier to beat the shit out of her, or to just give up and spill the beans.

Sighing in frustration, Annie realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea to fight Ymir. Not that she didn't believe she could beat her; she was small, but she packed a punch. No, that wasn't it. It was just that she didn't want to get into trouble and have to do more work than she was already doing on a day to day basis. She'd seen Sasha after her punishment on the first day, and she didn't want to look or feel like that _ever_.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and eyeing the book that was taken from her. She really wanted that back; it was a book about the outside world that Armin had lent to her, and she was really getting into it. She felt like she was finally able to understand why the kid was so intent on getting out of the walls permanently someday.

Pretending to think for a moment, Ymir finally smirked once more and shrugged. "Depending on how good your answer is, you may or may not get it back." she said, walking back over to Christa's side before Annie could protest.

Cursing her bad luck under her breath and shooting Mina a glare - in which the other girl replied with an apologetic smile - Annie tried to keep her cool demeanor up as she prepared herself to tell the secret she had been trying so hard to keep.

"…Armin." she finally said, in a low voice that left the others in the room wondering if they had heard her right.

Mikasa was the first to speak up. "Did you say…Armin?" she asked, looking genuinely interested and somewhat confused.

Feeling herself beginning to blush, Annie glared at the sheets on her bed and tried not to speak too loudly as she said, "Did I stutter? Yes, I said Armin! I like him, alright?" she finished off in a loud voice, startling the girls around her, including herself. Why was she getting so worked up over this? It's not like it really mattered; she'd never tell him how she felt, anyways.

The room was suddenly filled with a silence that made Annie nervous. Wondering if the girls were laughing at her under their breaths, she looked up from her bed sheets, a scowl on her face. Surprisingly, none of the girls were laughing at her; in fact, they weren't even_ looking_ at her.

"What are you guys staring a-" she stopped short, though, as her eyes trailed off to where the others were looking. Her jaw almost dropped off of her face at the sight before her. There Armin was at the door, a blush on his face as he stared directly at Annie in both shock and something else that Annie couldn't quite put her finger on. Was that a smile threatening to form on his face?

The silent staring contest between the two lasted for a few more moments, until Armin finally snapped out of his daze and stared at the floor, his blush ever growing. "I-I…" he started, not able to form coherent sentences right now. How could he? He'd just overheard the girl he'd liked for a long time now, confess that she too had feelings for him.

"What. Do. You. _Want_?" Annie asked, finally opening her mouth to speak. The words, though, didn't come out as threatening sounding as she would have liked.

Eyes widening, Armin stuttered a bit more before composing himself. "Um…the guys wanted me to come over here and ask you ladies if you'd be interested in going over to the woods tomorrow to explore…since it's Sunday and our day off." he said, daring to steal a glance at Annie, just to see if she still looked as upset as she did before. She did. He gulped and waited for someone to answer him.

"H-how about it, girls? I'm sure that it would be a lot of fun to hang out for once, if only for a little while!" Sasha said, trying to clear the air.

The other girls agreed simultaneously, not only wanting to clear the air, but also not wanting to miss an opportunity to relax with the guys.

"A-alright then…I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." Armin said, turning to leave the building. He paused at the door, though and turned around, making eye contact with Annie.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Annie." he said, a smile on his face, making the girl blush harder than she already was. Satisfied with her reaction, he waved goodbye to everyone and left.

The room was only silent for a moment before Hannah got up and closed the door, a shocked expression on her face. "I can't believe that just happened." she said, sitting down and shaking her head, although a smile was on her face.

"I know, wasn't that just great?" Ymir stated, getting up and laughing hysterically. She walked over to Annie's bed and plopped the book she had taken earlier onto her lap.

Looking up at her quizzically, Annie wondered why Ymir was giving it back to her so easily; she had expected a struggle.

Seeing the question in her eyes, Ymir only laughed and retreated back to where she was sitting before. "You can keep the stupid book. You earned it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review telling what I did well, and what I can do better for next time!**


End file.
